A Series of Innocent Stories
A SERIES OF INNOCENT STORIES '''is a community project of small, 4-30 sentence long '''stories about OCs. This Project is an exercise that will help people see your OCs the way you see them in a paragraph long story. Requirments * 4-30 sentences long * Sections for your OCs, not your stories * Space between paragraphs when adding a new story to a character's section. * Keep it pg13 * All characters allowed! Try to vary your OC's! * Yes you CAN add images, but just one per character. Noble Pokeball's sona. Noble grew up as a normal dragonet, being nearsighted her entire life, but never recognized it. Now she travels around playing on her devices all the time with glasses. She is a NightWing, but distantly SeaWing. As a Pisces, she likes to be alone and hates social interaction (as this vine says with her being the person screaming and social interaction being the vacuum), but may do some interaction time to time. Prince Watersprout UndertaleTrashowo's character. Hatched in Jade Academy Academy and being the son of Riptide and Tsunami, Watersprout was always the smartest dragonet in his classes which his grandmother, Queen Coral, had put him in. He was constantly in the center of attention, but not in the way you'd expect him to be. He was constantly bullied and declared the "loner" of his classroom. Watersprout felt nothing when rocks were thrown at him or when dragonets would insult him. He has a heart of steel that soon softened over the years. Until his mother enrolled him into Jade Mountain Academy after his fourth hatching day, when his heart was the softest it could ever be. Essence Sab’s character. Essence was once Quartz, a very beautiful dragoness. All the males — and maybe some females — swooned over her pearl-like scales. But when her pride came too far, someone jealous sent an animus to magick her. Though Essence’s predicament wasn’t terrible one bit, she cast herself away due to her odd, otherworldly looks. She knew her horrid deep purple scales wouldn’t be accepted in IceWing society. Let alone, her scales shimmering and her being taller than any IceWing queen — she might seem like a threat to her kingdom. Her younger sister wasn’t as pretty but wanted to save her from that fate. But Essence didn’t mind — her new form wasn’t as alluring, but it was threatening and deadly to look at. Seal (Project 1023) Piggyxl’s character. WIP Creosote FSH's character. (Yes, technically it's three paragraphs, but it's under the sentence limit.) "Really? She's deaf?" the SandWing asked, slightly unsettled by the notion. The doctor nodded, "Yes, can't you see how nonresponsive she is?" He waved his talons over the dragonet's face, her eyes watched them. He drew his talons back and the dragonet lost interest. He snapped his talons. Nothing. The dragonet didn't even spare a glance. The dragonet's mother picked her up, cradling her in her arms. "Oh, my poor Creosote." The little dragonet smiled up at her mother, unphased by her deafness. After all, she had known nothing else. She could see her mother's smile, and she could feel the warmth radiating off her scales, but she could not hear the soft words her mother whispered to her. Klipspringer ☁️'s character. You know I will never forgive you. The SandWing repeated it softly, staring at the form of the hybrid, curled in sleep with the egg. She shook her head, turning away. She should have known, from the moment he first appeared, smiling across the narrow streets of the Scorpion Den. He didn't love her. Just there to swindle away money and attempt to live in prosperity, like any hybrid. She believed in him, and he broke that trust. Perhaps one day she'd come back, see how her egg was doing. If Landslide was any good at taking care of dragonets. She looked at the stars again, opening her wings, and looked back one last time. No matter what she told herself, she already knew. She was not coming back. Heartfinder Pugleys character(I guess I’m able to just do this?) many dragons know him. But so many hate him. He doesn’t know why. Is it because some dragon figured out his tragic backstory? or was it because he was just too... arrogant. Let’s get to his backstory... or something else. Heartfinder had just received his cloak, a gift from his mom. He put it on and showed it off to people. But when he came back...(sorry for never telling anyone) his parents were missing. No note. No anything. But he knew why. they know what I did. They know what happened. They know I killed him. But how? He went into his room, and found his aunt, Ghoststar. “I’m so sorry Heart. I have to take care of you now. I’ll do my best. I promise.” his aunt said. Heart replied with a nod, tears rolling down his face. He looked upwards. i will find who did this. Bamboo Lacey's Character Crack, crack, snap. ''A shiny silver egg lay on a floor woven of leaves. Weak sunlight filtered through the small nest, bathing the two other dragons inside in green light. The two dragons stared down, awestruck, at the small egg. Cracks spread across its smooth surface like spiderwebs, and tiny pieces of the egg fell to the floor. With another small crack, a pale green talon reached out of the egg, barely bigger than a strawberry. A white and green LeafWing leaned down, emerald eyes sparkling with pride. Another talon poked out of the egg, followed quickly by a round head. The newly hatched dragonet stared up at the huge dragons above her, making a small chirping noise. The white LeafWing, Bamboo, grinned, and scooped up the dragonet in his talons, no bigger than a mango. The Bamboo motioned for the other dragon, his wife Pecan, to come over. Grinning even broader then Bamboo, Pecan gently moved the silvery dragonet into her arms. Looking up at Bamboo she quietly whispered, "What should we name her?" Smiling softly, he replied, "Kapok. Let's name her Kapok." The world seemed quiet, and everything was still for just a moment. Yew Darkmoon's cbaracter Yew was heartbroken. Her fiancee had just been killed for something he didn't do, and it was all the fault of a stupid SkyWing. The little piece of camel dung had resigned from the mayor's office a few days ago, but that doesn't matter. She was coming for him, and soon he'd be dead. She slipped on a black cloak, and slid two black gloves onto her talons. She grabbed a wickedly sharp knife, and crept out of her house. As she traveled through the streets of Goldview, she stuck to the shadows, hoping to escape notice of the guards. She had her hood pulled up, and her face was covered by deep shadows, but she would be in danger if she was caught. Finally she got to his house. Sneaking in through a window, she slipped silently into his bedroom where he was sleeping. Keeping one talon clamped over his snout, she shook him awake. She grinned at the sight of his frightened face, and pulled out her knife. Smiling, she slit his throat, and watched as the life goes out of her number one enemy. Naomi ☁️'s character. "You look so much like the queen." "Woah, I thought the palace was visiting this place." "I completely forgot how similar you looked..." "See? This could be a portrait of ''you." The words had always followed her, a breeze rustling in the back of her mind. It was a simple coincidence, but definitely there. From the pale blue of her wings, to the diamond shape of her snout, and the blue specks dotting under her eyes. Everyone, everyone, knew that. She wasn't a princess, she wasn't anything, in fact. Another poor dragon, on the fringe of the Kingdom, the first to go if any other tribe attacked. She was nothing, the whole village held together duct tape and gum. However, those words, the compliments, didn't go unnoticed. And after a while, after countless moments where her friends smiled, strangers glanced and stared, she knew. She wasn't the queen, and not meant to be one, but... she could definitely become one. All it would take... would be to get rid of the current queen. Viceroy Sby's character Why was everyone talking so much? Viceroy heard voices everywhere, crashing into her brain. Where was Essex? She needed her friend right now. Really needed her. Viceroy ran from the chattering dragons and hid her head in her heads, tears streaming down her face. Essex, where are you? “Hey girrrrl,” slurred a male dragon walking by. “Wanna dance with me?” Viceroy glared at the dragon and stuttered “I d-don’t dance, thanks.” “With me you do,” he laughed, and reached to pull her up. No. What is happening? Essex I need you! She ran from the guy far into the house, finding another corner. She finally saw Essex a few feet away and wandered over, trying not to cry in front of her friend’s friends. “Can I talk to you?” Essex went over and listened, then wrapped her wings around Roy in a tight hug. Viceroy felt the tears dry up a little. “Thank you, Essex.” Q u e l l Wild's character <3 (Sorry, sorry guys this is so long. I suspect it's because of my spacing.) All your fault. Dead because of you. Those words rang in Quell's head in a hollow, cold whisper, reminding her even more as weeks passed that she couldn't escape. The Green Dragon was a friendly looking bar/cafe located in the heart of the small, bustling town of Sahel, and this was the place she had been going to every few days for years to just come and think without anyone bothering her. It was fairly empty when she peeked in and sidled over to a table in the back of the spacious room, minus a few dragons sitting at one table at the other side of the room and the bored looking bar tender. Immediately she recognized one of the dragons at the table as a Halfsight, a strange light scaled SandWing with a metal half mask over his left eye. He can help me find Cholla! This was good. Very good. But how? I can't just walk up to him and ask him to help me find him. ''Which was just why she was in luck, because Halfsight seemed to notice her and he waved a wing at her. "Hey, you, hybrid; What's your name?" He tilted his head at her. "Its... Its Quell." "Hm. You seem interesting," He shot the SkyWing bartender a side glance. "May I ask what brings you here?" ''Aha! ''"Oh. Well... I'm looking for a dragon. His name's Cholla. He... We made a bargain... and he took off without giving me my half of the deal. But of course, I haven't been able to find him whatever I do." She tried to speak with a calm contained air, which wasn't to hard for her. "Ah." Halfsight nodded his head. "You know, My organization's free to help with that sort of thing. As long as theirs a reward." "Oh, their is." Quell replied. "I'll promise you that." Halfsight grinned greedily. "Deal." ''About two and a half months later... The rain skittered off Quell's scales as she waited on the top of a rocky hill with her tail curled over her talons. Meet me back here in two months once you have him. I will have your reward.' She had said. Now she could see Halfsight and three or two dragons flapping behind him, landing with a thud on the slick stone before her. Cholla was not with them. That was quite clear. "Well?" Quell hissed impatiently. "Where is he?" "We can't find him," Halfsight responded, tipping his weight on one talon to another, his eyes darting around. "Where's the reward?" He snarled. The two dragons behind him grinned nastily. ''Ah. He thought he could get the reward without doing the work... He's going to kill me. Well. Then... "Well?" Halfsight growled. "I don't have it with me," Quell replied curtly. The large SandWing stepped forward until he was snout to snout, teeth bared. "Their was no reward, was their?" Quell sighed. Idiot. A blood red snake, thick as a dragonet's wrist, leaped out of a fold in her wing, teeth bared. Halfsight barely had time to react before it sank it's fangs into his neck. He screamed, falling backwards as blood spurted from the wound, turning the puddles around them a crimson. The two other dragon's face became a mask of terror, and they stepped backwards to keep a distance from Quell and the snake. "What... ''Am... I'll kill... I'm going to die aren't I?" Halfsight gasped, writhing in agony. "No." Quell said flatly. "It'll hurt like that for awhile. Maybe a couple weeks if your really lucky." The snake curled around her wrist and flicked it's tongue out at the air slyly. "''You... Your insane," ''He hissed, wincing. She stroked the snakes head. "Probably." And with that, she took off into the storm torn sky. ''I really just simply hate having to do that. Looks like I'll have to take matters into my own claws. Again. '' ''Don't worry, my dragonets. I'll avenge you soon enough. Karma & Destiny Karma was silent. Sullen. A fresh scar over her eye. And Destiny.. Oh moons, poor little Destiny. Her eyes were wide and frightened. Her wings were trembling. And her shoulder was a bloody mess. Karma ran up to the SeaWing, despite Destiny's protests. "DONT TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Karma screeched at him, pushing him away from Vaquita. "Make me," he teased. "Sure." Karma growled. She leapt forward, biting his neck. He howled in anger. '' ''Destiny scrambled backwards with her side of the body, turning them in circles. "Karma! No!" Destiny cried, nudging her sister. "Please-" The SeaWing sprang forward, tackling the two-headed dragon as they both screeched in surprise. He dug his teeth deep into Destiny's shoulder, ripping out a large chunk as Destiny sobbed for mercy. '' K''arma snapped. '' S''he roared, the loudest she had ever. Flipping back onto her feet, she clawed the SeaWing's throat. She sank in deep, hungry for the kill. To avenge her sister. After a brutal fight, Karma and Destiny and the SeaWing were pulled away from eachother and were both transported to the medical wing. Karma closed her eyes, pushing away the flashback, and nudged Destiny softly, and her poor sister looked up, startled. "Destiny. Im so sorry- i wasnt even thinking of what would happen to you." Karma's voice wavered. "Im so sorry..." Karma began to cry, which surprised herself. She hadnt cried in... What, four years? Trying to stay strong for Destiny, who's heart was pure as gold and soft as fur. "I'm so so sorry. I wont do it ever again." Karma sobbed. "I forgive you, Karma." It was Karma's turn to lift her head. Destiny nuzzled her. "Its okay. Please don't cry. I forgive you." [[Stormtorch (Skywing-Nightwing)|'''Stormtorch]] "Why do I have to go to the Academy?" Stormtorch moaned to his parents. "It will be good for you!" his mother announced. "Have fun!" she said before flying away. Stormtorch walked shyly through the large campus. He silently collected his schedule from the front desk and sat in a corner as he waited for class to begin. He was trying to figure out how to stop reading so many minds at once when he realized someone was watching him, a Sandwing. "Hello. What's your name? I'm Perentie, are you new here too?" the Sandwing asked, tilting her head at him. Stormtorch nodded. "Yeah. I didn't really want to go, though. I prefer being with them." he grumbled. Perentie sat down next to him. "This is going to be a fun year, though! We'll get to learn about Pyrrhia's history, about all the tribes, we'll play games, make friends, and best of all, art!" she told him. Stormtorch looked her in the eye for the first time. "Are you my friend?" he asked. (Growing up in the rainforest didn't give many opportunities to make friends). She smiled at him, and he felt his face flush. "Of course I am! You don't look like you know anybody. Now, you know me!" Perentie announced. "What winglet are you in?" she asked. Stormtorch checked his scroll, that said Emerald Winglet. "That's mine too! We're clawmates!" she gasped. It was time for class to start, so Perentie dashed off. Maybe it won't be so bad here after all... Stormtorch realized. (Fast forward a while, they are mates now) Omicidio Opal's character Omicidio crept into the building, her bright red scales covered by a black cloak and the darkness of the night. She grinned as she imagined the horrors that would ensue. A bloodstain here, a rumpled carpet here; and then a dragon the color of blood rising from the shadows. A scream would not have time to escape their lips before they were dead. Dead, dead, dead, ''sang a little voice in her head. She stepped forward and her work began. She cut herself, no easy feat with her thick, hard scales and let a few drops of blood drip on to a small table. She hummed quietly as she bustled about the house leaving creepy little signs that a dragon had been there. Serves that dragon right for insulting ''her! She smiled wickedly and looked over her handiwork. Now all there was left to do was wait.Category:Public Category:Collaborations